


I’d never let you go

by sonofcoul_lives



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: #sorry bout it, Also Alex hasn't slept in ages, Alternate Universe - High School, He lives with the washington's and Laf, I actually forgot that I didn't have him living with them before, I'll stop rambling in the tags now, M/M, Not the same verse as HamilSquad, bc he was too busy writing smh, he didn't even notice when his boyfriend came over lmao, prompt from otp prompts tumblr, until I finished writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofcoul_lives/pseuds/sonofcoul_lives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost fell asleep right then when he felt like he was falling and gripped John’s shirt as he quickly caught him and tried to stop his giggling. Alex glared up at him, “That’s not funny.”<br/>“What?” He asked with a smirk.<br/>“You’re an ass.” Alex responded.<br/>John laughed and started walking up the staircase, only to pretend to drop Alex again, “Woah! Haha, saved your life baby girl.” He said as he immediately caught him.<br/>Alex rolled his eyes and attempted to push John away, “I can walk.”<br/>“Awe come on, Alex. I’d never let you go.” John told him with a smile, kissing Alex’s forehead</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’d never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this to try to get rid of writer's block and decided to post what I wrote. The prompt will be at the end notes, bc spoilers.
> 
> If you follow my HamilSQUAD story, I promise that I haven't abandoned it (I'm actually half way done with the next chapter right now) and that should be up soon, hopefully *crosses fingers*.
> 
> Ok, I'll let you get to the story now, and let me know what you think! :)

 

 

“Alexander, you need to stop.” John told him, rubbing his hand over Alex’s back and trying to coax him away from his laptop. He sighed when alex jumped at the touch and hunched over his laptop even more.

“Alex.” John said, raising his voice slightly.

He received mumbling in return.

John ran a hand through his hair and took advantage of the situation when Alex stopped for a second, checked that the work automatically saved, and closed the laptop. He ignored Alex’s cry out and swiftly picked him up bridal style.

“I was working on that!” Alex yelled out, trying to get out of John’s embrace.

“It saved, you can continue after you sleep for a decent amount of time.”

Alex huffed and opened his mouth to argue.

“Do you even know who is holding you right now?” John asked.

Alex finally looked at him and had to squint to look at him, taking a moment to respond, “Jack?”

“Yeah, baby girl.”

“But… I thought you weren’t coming over for another hour?” 

“That was three hours ago, baby girl. I was the one to give you your dinner, which you didn’t even touch.”

Alex looked away at that, “That must be why I have such a bad headache now…” He mumbled to himself.

“And since no one even remembers the last time you slept. I’m gonna take you to bed, okay?”

Alex nodded in response and curled closer to his boyfriend as John started walking towards the stairs.

He almost fell asleep right then when he felt like he was falling and gripped John’s shirt as he quickly caught him and tried to stop his giggling. Alex glared up at him, “That’s not funny.”

“What?” He asked with a smirk.

“You’re an ass.” Alex responded.

John laughed and started walking up the staircase, only to pretend to drop Alex again, “Woah! Haha, saved your life baby girl.” He said as he immediately caught him.

Alex rolled his eyes and attempted to push John away, “I can walk.”

“Awe come on, Alex. I’d never let you go.” John told him with a smile, kissing Alex’s forehead, only to hit Alexander’s head on the stair railing as soon as he straightened back up.

“Shit! Sorry Alex, are you okay?” John sat Alex down on the steps and quickly checked over his boyfriend’s head.

Alex just crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his boyfriend.

“I’m so sorry baby.” John told him and lightly kissed alex’s head where he was hit.

“It’s fine,  _ John _ . But I can get to my room from here, goodnight.”

John was taken back for a moment, he couldn't even remember the last time alex actually called him John but quickly shook out of it when Alex shakily stood up, and put an arm out to steady him.

“I’m sorry baby girl, I was blinded by your beauty that I momentarily forgot to watch where I was going.”

Alex scoffed and shook his head, “Nice save. Now, I may or may not be able to see straight.”

John shook his head, wondering really when the last time Alex slept was since he was admitting weakness, even to his boyfriend, and helped him to his room and to get ready for bed.

“Is it okay with you if I just campout on the floor? I’ll sneak back into Laf’s room before George and Martha wake up.” John asked the almost asleep Alex.

Alex just put his arms out in response, already covered in his mountain of blankets. John sighed and quickly set his alarm to make sure that he woke up before the Washingtons and happily got into bed with his boyfriend, smiling as Alex curled into his side as they got comfortable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Person A has a major headache and Person B is carrying A upstairs, occasionally pretending to drop them, only to immediately grab them again. B then says something stupidly romantic like “I’d never let you go” and then accidentally smacks A against the stair rails.


End file.
